1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal capable of using mobile communication, connecting with the Internet, and making a simple document while a user carries the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a terminal capable of using mobile communication has been a necessary device, and it has been also possible to connect with the Internet and make a simple document using the terminal. That is, a portable terminal with functions as high as those of a computer used several years ago has been released onto the market. As the portable terminal has its diverse functions, a key input operation is essential even for a portable terminal.
In conventional portable terminals, however, most keys are fixedly installed to a main body unit. In general, a main body unit of a portable terminal is configured in such a manner that its vertical length is greater than its horizontal width. Thus, when the keys are arranged, the number of keys arranged in a width direction of the main body unit is smaller than the number of keys arranged in a longitudinal direction of the main body unit.
However, a user is generally accustomed to a key input operation using a computer keyboard. That is, the computer keyboard is configured in such a manner that the number of keys arranged in the width direction is greater that the number of keys arranged in the length direction. Thus, in a state where both hands are placed on the keyboard, a user operates the keys arranged in the left half portion of the keyboard with the left hand and the keys arranged in the right half portion of the keyboard with the right hand.
Therefore, it is very awkward and slow to perform the key input operation in a portable terminal in which the number of keys arranged in a length direction is greater than the number of keys arranged in a width direction and the keys are fixedly installed to the main body unit.
In order to solve the problems in a prior art, there is suggested a portable terminal capable of performing a key input operation in a state where a main body unit itself has been rotated by 90 degrees. However, since a display unit also rotates by 90 degrees as the main body unit rotates by 90 degrees, there is a problem in that it is difficult to view the input contents well.
Further, in the prior art, an additional memory card can be used for storing a file with a relatively large file size created through the key input operation. The memory card is generally inserted into a card slot opened to the outside at an outer surface of a main body unit of a portable terminal. However, since the card slot is exposed to the outer surface of the main body unit of the portable terminal, there is another problem in that there is a relatively high risk of losing the memory card.